1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings and more specifically to a roller stop adapted to limit the retracting rotation of a roller on which a shade material is mounted in an architectural opening.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Generally, window coverings have various mechanical means for controlling the upper and lower positions of the fabric sheeting materials used in the covering. Such mechanical means is commonly referred to as a limit stop and when the sheeting material is mounted on a roller a “roller stop.” The roller stop ensures that the fabric material of the window covering does not traverse into the head rail more than intended. By way of example, window shade products generally use a ratchet and pawl device to stop the fabric from winding too far into the upper portion of the window. In another example, a ball stop may be attached to the operating cord to prevent the cord from traveling into the operating system beyond its design, thus preventing the fabric from wedging into the head rail. In yet another example, a bottom rail may be provided with extensions to its width to prevent it from entering the head rail. Regardless of the type of covering, it is beneficial to the operation of the window covering that some type of stop is installed in the system for the typical window covering to operate easily and efficiently regardless of whether it is an upper or lower stop.
In one roller stop known in the trade, first and second pivotally connected elements are utilized wherein the first element is attached to the rear edge of the head rail and the second element is pivotally connected to the first element so as to ride along the shade material wrapped about a roller. Such a roller stop has not been without problems inasmuch as the hinge connection of the two elements has an objectionable noise factor and the constant contact of the second element with the shade material, as well as the repetitive raising and lowering of the shade, causes soiling of the fabric where the limit stop contacts the fabric.
A roller stop designed to overcome the aforenoted issues is disclosed in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/021,921 (U.S. publication No. 2005/0139329 A1) entitled “Limit Stop for Coverings for Architectural Openings” which is of common ownership with the present application. The roller stop disclosed in this application has pivotal components and a fairly complex locking system so that one component can be disposed closely adjacent to but spaced from the shade material so as not to soil the fabric.
It is to provide an improvement in roller stops and to avoid the shortcomings of prior art roller stops that the present invention has been developed.